The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to radius belt conveyors.
When negotiating a turn, modular radius, or sideflexing, conveyor belts experience high radial forces at the inside radius of the turn. The resulting sliding friction between a rail at the inside of the turn and the side edge of the sideflexing belt increases belt tension and wear of the belt edge. Both increased belt tension and wear reduce belt life.